Acacia Athea Clearwater
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: When Renesmee got secretly pregenant with Jacob's baby, she left the baby with Leah Clearwater. But now the baby is a teenager called Acacia, she wants to know more about why Jacob Black visits her so much with Renesmee.
1. Preface

Acacia Athea Clearwater

Preface

Renesmee's P.O.V

I held the black-eyed, brown skinned baby in my shaking arms. I can't believe this child is mine, but what will my parents think when I take home a baby?

For the whole pregnancy I have been staying with Jacob in our private cottage hidden in the woods. He is the only one who knows about our child. Even though we had talked about the same thing for the past 9 months we still didn't have an answer.

Jacob sighed, "What are we going to do with her?" it was the same question he had asked every month with the same answer,

"Jacob, why don't we give her to Leah? I mean she always wanted a child, but can't have one. Then we can still visit the baby and watch her grow up without anyone, except Leah, knowing." I had got sick of repeating the same thing over and over again.

Jacob looked up at me, and then back to the baby, and then to the hospital room door.

"What about Carlisle? He will know when someone gives birth." His words were struggled, he still couldn't grasp that I had given birth

I sighed and whispered angrily, "If you would just let Leah take the baby, all the records will be of Leah being mother to the baby. And no one will ever actually know who the birth mother is." As I finished whispering Jacob cupped his warm hands round my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Renesmee, I will do whatever _you_ think is best for the baby. I just can't bear the thought of you upset when you want the baby back." I could hear the pain in his voice and the worst part was looking into his tear-filled eyes,

"I want this_ for_ the baby. If I do regret giving it away, then I will regret it. But I can't face my family with this....what will they think of me? I wouldn't be allowed to see you again." I paused feeling the tears prick my eyes, "I can't live without you. Leah will be so much better with a baby, more responsible. This _is_ what I want!"

Jacob was now crying into his arm, I wanted to comfort him but couldn't move from the pain it caused my side. I reached helplessly for his hand.

"Jacob, I _want_ to give the baby to Leah. Just imagine her face! It will be the best news she has had in years."

Jacob lifted his head and squeezed my hand tight, "Are you sure? Is it truly what you want?"

I nodded my head slowly, and Jacob called for the nurse. When the nurse came through the door she saw me with tears rolling down my face and Jacob squeezing my hand and crying into the hospital bed.

"Are you alright? What did you need, honey?" she asked

I brushed the tears away, "We want to give the baby to our friend. We can't look after her, and our friend always wanted a child but can't have one. It will be great to see a smile on her face for once."

"Are you sure? What is your friend called? We will contact her and she will sign some papers and can have your baby."

Jacob answered before I could speak, "Leah Clearwater. And please if anyone but her picks up the phone, don't tell them why you are calling." The nurse looked back and forth from me to Jacob, she must have finally decided that we wanted to keep this a secret and walked out of the room.

13 years later

I was stood in front of aunty Alice's mirror, she was stood behind me curling my hair.

"Nessie? Have you ever thought about having children of your own?" Her words tore through me; it was Acacia's 13th birthday. Acacia is Leah's adopted daughter, well to everyone else. It was my daughter's birthday, and we were all going to her birthday party.

I turned to face aunty Alice and tears started falling on my new top, "I don't need to think about it."

She looked at me confused, "Nessie, don't you want children? I would love the chance to have a child of my own!"

"Aunty Alice," I hugged her tightly, "I have a child!"

"You're pregnant? I am so happy for you!" Alice was now jumping up and down

"No. I already have a child!" I whispered

"For how long? Tell me everything, is this why you are upset?" She asked looking worried now

"We are about to see her now. Who did you think Leah adopted her from?" My tears were falling harder now

"Nessie, am I hearing right? Acacia is _your _daughter?"

I nodded splashing tears everywhere, Alice hugged me. And carried me to the waiting Jeep. I had managed to stop crying to look normal when I climbed in next to my mum. When we got to the party Jacob was waiting for me, he pulled me close and whispered in my ear,  
"Why are you so upset? It's our daughters 13th birthday, you're supposed to be happy!"  
I looked into his eyes, he stared back. He picked me up and kissed my trembling lips.  
"Get a room!" Uncle Emmett shouted at us, but Aunty Alice wacked him with her bag. Soon we were inside Leah's house, Acacia ran up to us and hugged us each in turn. Her hugs stopped at Jacob, and you could see the pain in his eyes.  
The party lasted for 2 hours, it was mostly Acacia's friends from school. Me and Jacob danced around but I ended up falling over is massive feet, instead we sat with Leah.

"I have to thank you so much for her!" She smiled at us,  
"We knew you would be better with her then us." I told her, but my voice cracked and gave away I was upset  
"Why are you so upset? Isn't this what you wanted?" Leah asked

"It _was _what I wanted, but she has just grown up so quickly! I can't believe it." I lied holding back the tears  
"Nessie, I think we should leave." Jacob said dabbing a loose tear from my face.  
As we got up and headed for the door, Acacia ran over to us.  
"Where are you going? Don't leave me now!" she pleaded  
the words _don't leave me now_ echoed round my head; tears started flowing from my eyes. Jacob squeezed me tightly,  
"Acacia, she's not feeling emotionally stable right now. I'm sorry but we have to go." Jacob told her.  
We started walking to Jake's rabbit, and I swore I could hear her say _please, mum, don't leave me again_. I didn't look back until I got in the passenger seat, Acacia was stood with Leah asking her something. I couldn't make out what she was asking, but it sounded something like _mum, why do they have to go? I want them to stay!_ Suddenly the car sped away and I was left with the memory of Acacia smiling at me lingering in my mind.


	2. The truth

Acacia Athea Clearwater

Chapter 1

Acacia's P.O.V

I sat waiting for my party guests to arrive. It was my 13th birthday and I was having a big party with all the kids from the reserve and Jake's wife , Renesmee's, family. I was sat on the kitchen countertop watching my mum put out the party food. She isn't really my mum, she adopted me when I was born. I don't know who my birth parents are, I wish I did, but my adoptive mother is lovely. Her name is Leah, she can't have children of her own. For the same reason I can't, we're werewolfs. My mum told me I was part vampire aswell, that my mother was a vampire and my father was a werewolf.  
There was a loud knock at the door and some giggling on the other side. I got off the counter and answered the door, it was my best friend and all the other kids on the reserve.

More and more people arrived and it was hard to dance in a crowded living room, then Jake arrived with his wife and her family. Everyone stopped and stared at the vampires that had walked in, then they relaxed when they saw Jacob with his arm around one of the vampires. I ran and hugged them each in turn, first Emmett, then Rosalie, then Carlilse, then Esme(who hugged back tightly), then Jasper and Alice, then Edward and Bella, and finally I got to Rensmee and Jacob. I loved them so much, they were like my family. I gave Jacob an extra tight hug, when I looked up he had a false smile on his face. Wasn't he happy?

I forgot about his smile and started dancing with my Uncle, Seth. I was nearly as tall as him, being a werewolf has its advantages! I watched Renesmee and Jacob from the corner of my eye, they had just fallen over and were on the floor laughing. They rolled around the floor for a while laughing until they got back up, I saw that they didn't dance after that instead they sat with my mum. I watched them for awhile, then Rensemee started crying. Jacob pulled her towards the door, I ran after them.  
"Where are you going? Don't leave me now!" I pleaded, Renesmee started crying harder and Jacob hugged her tighter.  
"Acacia, she's not feeling emotionally stable right now. I'm sorry but we have to go." Jacob told me, and they started walking towards their car.  
I turned to my mum, who was now by my side,"Please, mum, don't let them leave!" my mum didn't say anything.  
"Mum, why do they have to go? I want them to stay!" she still didn't answer, instead she walked back into the crowded room. She asked everybody to leave.  
It was a matter of minutes before we were alone. My mum walked to the old, gray sofa and sat down, gesturing me to sit next to her. I did what I was asked.  
My mum sighed, "I knew I should have told you years ago!"  
"What? What should you have told me?" I asked confused  
My mum looked awkwardly at me, "I don't know if I am allowed to tell you this. But, Renesmee and Jacob are your birth parents. They were teenagers when they had you, they couldn't handle a baby. Renesmee couldn't bear to tell her family. So they gave you to me."  
"They didn't _want _me?" I asked upset.  
"They wanted you, but weren't ready for a child."  
I jumped off the sofa and phased into a wolf, leaving shreds of my new clothes on the floor. I raced out of the door.

I ran quicker than I ever had, I was running to the cottage Renesmee and Jacob lived in. I got to their cottage in a few seconds. I rammed into their front door, knocking it to the floor of their cottage.  
"Acacia! What are you doing?!" Jacob shouted at me, letting go of a weeping Renesmee  
"I know..." I whispered at him,  
He looked confused, "_What_ do you know?" He asked  
I quickly phased back to a human, grabbing a piece of pink cloth hanging from a tree to cover myself. "I know that you are......my...my....birth....parents!" I stuttered.  
Renesmee pushed Jacob onto the floor and ran to her bedroom. Jacob shot a tearful glance at me and ran after her. I was left in the doorway with a pink cloth draped over me.

* * *

  
**Thanks for reading! It_ was_ better, but I forgot to save and had to start all over again! Please review, the more reviews the quicker the chapters will be up. Also pics of Acacia are on my profile along with her boyfriend, Zack, who will be mentioned soon.**


	3. The Love

Acacia Athea Clearwater

Chapter 2-The love

Acacia P.O.V

I was stood in the doorway for a few minutes, until I decided they weren't coming back out of their bedroom. I didn't have any clothes to wear so I ran to my boyfriend Zack's house to borrow some clothes from his sister, I didn't want to face my mum just yet.  
When I got to Zack's house, his sister Macey answered the door.  
"Hey Acacia! Why are you wearing a pink cloth?" She asked snickering.  
"I just need to talk to Zack! Please can I borrow your clothes just for today?" I pleaded. She handed me a purple pair of skinny jeans and white dress-shirt that said 'Don't look back; they might be gaining on you' with a pair of black and gold hi-tops. After getting changed, I ran up the stairs and burst into Zack's room. He was laid on his bed listening to his iPod, I ran and jumped on his bed and nearly knocking him off.  
"Acacia! Happy Birthday, I have a present for you. Sorry I couldn't make it to the party." He rushed handing me a pink box.  
I opened it eagerly, this should make me happier, it was a silver necklace with our picture in the middle of the red love-heart hanging as a pendant. He took it from me and placed it carefully around my neck.  
"Its lovely, Zack. Thank you! I love you, thank you so much!" I cried, hugging him. Even though this was a wonderful moment all I could think about were Renesmee and Jacob.  
"I'm glad you like it. But, I can tell your tears aren't tears of joy." He said pulling away from my tight hug. I hadn't realised I was crying, _why _was I crying?  
"Acacia, whats the matter? Tell me, please. You know I hate to see you like this, its breaking my heart." Zack was sounding more and more worried. He was right about it breaking his heart, he had imprinted on me at school in the 1st grade. I didn't want to tell him the truth, well not the _whole _truth.  
I sat there staring down at my hands and then finally answered him, "I found out who my real parents are."  
"Thats great! Have you met them? Is it anyone we know?" He asked pleased,  
"We know them. I just came from where they live. My real mum was crying and ran off when she saw me, and my real dad just stared at me and ran after her."  
"How old are they? I will come with you next time, please tell me everything!"  
"They are technically in their 20's but still look like teenagers. They had me when she was 14 and he was 17, they couldn't take care of me."

We had spent most of our time talking about my real parents, but he still didn't know their names. Zack walked me back through the woods to my house, when we got there he came into my house and sat with me on the floor.

My mum never talked to me when Zack was round, she didn't want to embarrass me. But today I think she just didn't want to talk to me, I don't blame her I was horrible this afternoon. Me and Zack were laid on the floor watching the very old version of Romeo and Juliet, I loved this movie and had seen it nearly 20 times. I could feel Zack moving closer to me, until our skin was touching. He put his arm around my shoulders and fidgeted so I could see his face. I felt his warm breath on my cheek, and then he was at my lips. He stopped breathing when he got to my lips, and pulled my head so I was looking at him. He started pulling my head closer to his, until our lips met. Even though we had kissed like this many times before, it felt different. His mouth was slightly open against mine, and then he whispered, "I love you, and don't care who knows."  
Then I heard the front door burst open, I couldn't break myself away from our kiss to look up.  
"Leah! We need to talk!" I heard the person at the door shout, I recognised the voice. It was Jacob.  
I pushed Zack away from me and got up, making him fall and bang his head on the floor. But he quickly got up and was by my side, walking towards Jacob.  
"Jacob, please. I deserve to know!" I whispered.  
"What do you want to know?!" He snapped at me, and I heard a low growl come from Zack.  
"I want to know, why Renesmee was crying! I want to know my mother, and my father!" I shouted at him, getting mad.  
"Why do you think Renesmee was crying? She loves you, and you just go and break our doors and expect us to take you back into our arms!"  
I was starting to phase. I threw my clothes to the floor and stood there in my underwear phasing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! This is what Acacia and Zack look like: ./_  
**.com/WI/223/1647/PreviewComp/SuperStock_


End file.
